


A band with a baby

by Tezzieh



Category: Panik
Genre: Doting David, F/M, Papa Linke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's take your kiddo to work day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A band with a baby

Linke pulled over in the drivers lane of your workplace. "Have a nice day at work honey." He kissed your cheek and gave you a sweet and genuin smile. "And you have a nice day watching Noah." You smiled. You leaned between the front chairs, peering at the sleeping newborn in the backseat. Linke chuckled and looked over to the slumbering baby as well. "Noah is as safe with me as he will ever be. I am his father. Don't you trust me?" Linke cooed as sweetly as he could. You should your head, pecked his lips and get out of his stylish red Mini Cooper.   
He watched how you walked into the building and then looked back at Noah. "We are going to introduce you to your uncles Noah." He cooed before taking off. His car made not a sound so that Noah remained vast asleep.

The tiny blond babe awoke when his father lifted him out of his wee little car seat and putted him the babycarryer. "Here is to good luck." Linke kissed the baby on the forhead and went inside the studio. David was waiting just behind the door. David was Noahs godfather and was fond of the little boy. "Noah! We have been waiting." David cooed, plucking the baby from it's carryer before Linke could say a thing. He chuckled and watched how the guitarist made off with his son.   
David was over the moon as he carried Noah into the rec room. "Look what I have!" He chimed. Timo, Jan, Juri and Frank looked up. "What is that David, it looks a bag of potatoes." Jan perked up from his DJ set, pulling his headphones down into his neck. "This is no bag of kartoffelen, Jan! This is a mini Linke." David sat down on the couch beside Timo. Linke too strolled in the rec room, leaning in the doorframe to look upon his friends. David put Noah gently in Timo's lap. The rapper made a face at the baby. Noah attempted to giggle, but didn't quite manage yet. "Chris, Noah is trying to smile." David cheered. Linke sniggered and fished his bass from it's case.   
Jan plopped down beside Timo, leaning over to inspect little Noah from closer by. "It really is a mini Linke. He has your nose Chris!" Jan oggled. Linke sat down in one of the roomy chairs, his bass on his knee, knowing he wouldn't have to worry about having his hands free for quite a while. "But he has his mothers eyes." Timo commented. Jan leaned in much closer to look the newborn in his eyes, but then was caught by surprise. Noah curled his itty bitty fingers around one of Jans nosetrills. Jan laughed loudy immideately. "Oh my god this is so cute." David cooed. Linke and Juri smiled, looking over at the three friends on the couch.   
Frank was calmly waiting his turn. When Linke had decided Noah was oggeled over enough he cleared his troath. "David, let Frank hold Noah for a while now." He said. David nodded and slowly lifted Noah from his new and rather snug place on Jans chest. The baby tried to look around a little, but his eyes almost fell shut. "Look at him, he is so tired he can barely keep his eyes open." David cooed, gently handing the babe to the singer. Frank smiled and marveled at the child for a while and laid him down on his knee's. Noah attempted to peer up at Frank, but couldn't, for the life of him, keep his eyes open. Frank looked adoringly at the baby as he fell asleep. "It is an adorable child Chris, you must be incredibly proud." The singer cooed. Linke looked up from his bass. "How could I not? Noah is the most preciouse thing in my whole life." Said he lovingly. "Hey, what about the little red?" Jan said with a curiouse face. "She is my wife Jan, that is something else entirely." Linke plucked at his bass. The sound summoned a semblance of a smile of Noahs face. "Just like his mother, all about that bass." Frank joked.

About an hour later Noah woke back up and immideatly started to cry in a hushed tone. It was Juri who stood up and lifted the little boy out of his crib, taking him on his large arm. "I think he is hungry." Said Jan. "No, he crapped his pants." Timo disagreed. Juri looked at both men with drawn up brows. "Let me see what the problem seems to be." Juri lifted the baby up in the air to smell if the boys diaper needed changing. "No diaper problems." He concluded. "Right, he'll be hungry then." Linke stood up, putting his bass away and retrieving a bottle of milk from his bag. Noah seemed to recognise the signals and tried to get his father in the eye. Linke turged to the small open kitchen that belonged to the studio and put the bottle in the microwave.  
When the microwave made its chracteristic ping sound, Noah perked up, trying to strech his neck. Linke stood up and tried the warmth of the milk by dribbeling a little bit on his wirst. David had decided his godson had been parted from him for long enough and weedled the whining babe from Juri's large hands. Juri let him and sat down. David, too, sat down, beside Timo on the couch. Linke handed the guitarist the bottle of warm milk. Noah streched his tiny hands to the bottle and David and Linke both smiled adoringly at the baby. Linke sat down beside David. David smiled at the bassist and brought the bottle to Noahs lips. Noah brought his tiny hand up to feebly cling to the bottle as he started to suckle greedily.


End file.
